


Segunda Mano

by narijeminie



Series: Dark Writing Series [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Possession, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narijeminie/pseuds/narijeminie
Summary: Miriel makes a deal with someone shady so that she can make something beautiful; Because of this deal, she marries the love of her life who loves her equally and even stronger than she can imagine. If only she did not make that deal then she and her descendants would not be caught in this predicament in the first place.
Relationships: Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Finwë/Indis (Tolkien), Finwë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë, Maedhros | Maitmo & Maglor | Makalaurë & Elrond Peredhel & Elros Tar-Minyatur
Series: Dark Writing Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916788
Kudos: 10





	Segunda Mano

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on Rumpelstiltskin and other stories; it takes a bit of a dark turn; the character based on Rumpelstiltskin is an original character; I hope you like this story;
> 
> Segunda Mano or second-hand in Spanish; it is superstitious belief that objects that were owned before have an attached spirit in them so that is the meaning behind the title.

In Cuivienen, Miriel was crying; she wanted to impress Finwe who has always been good to her; however, he does not see her as anything more than a friend. She tried to create something that would catch his attention but it is not turning out well.

“Poor little girl, why do you cry?”

Miriel stood up and tried to get away from the hunched figure in front of her.

“Wait, I only wanted to help you,”

Miriel saw that the hunched figure’s clothes were very beautiful; she got closer and touched the material.

“How did you come by this?” Miriel asked.

“I made it,”

“Will you teach me?” Miriel asked.

“I will; but, in exchange, you must give me strands of your hair. Your hair is beautiful; it shines underneath the light of the stars,” The hunched figure said.

Miriel readily cut her hair and handed the strands to the figure who held it and laughed happily, scanning the hair.

“Will you teach me now?” Miriel asked.

“Yes,”

Together, they worked together to create a beautiful dress for Miriel who wore it and showed it to Finwe who beheld her under the light of the stars. He went to her, held her hands and kissed them. He looked into her eyes as she too, looked in his. They fell in love under the light of the stars.

Miriel heard that Finwe would be accompanying Ingwe and Elwe away. Miriel asked for the help of the figure who helped her make the dress that made Finwe see her more than a friend.

“I have nothing to give in exchange; however, I promise to give you something in exchange when I have it,” Miriel admitted when the cloak was finished;

“I accept your promise; in exchange, I want your greatest treasure…a child born from your bosom and Finwe’s,”

Miriel looked in horror;

“Is there any other way I can repay you, my lord? Please,” Miriel said.

“You have learned much and you have been kind to me; I will leave you alone if you tell me my name,”

“You did not tell me your name,” Miriel said.

The figure smiled and Miriel feared what will come to pass. She guessed once but the figure shook his head;

“I will give you another chance, Miriel or else, I will take your greatest treasure,”

“Swear that if I know your name, you will leave us alone,” Miriel said.

“I swear it amongst all the stars in the sky as my witness, I will leave you alone if you know my name,”

The figure left as Miriel cried;

Miriel agreed to leave with Finwe in fear of what will happen to her family; she hoped that the figure will not follow them to the place with Light. Miriel told Finwe about the figure and Finwe wanted to attack him, however, the figure never got near Miriel whenever Finwe was around; he, however, followed her as she journeyed with the other Elves.

When the Eldar reached Tol Eressëa, the figure found that he could not step foot on it. He looked at Miriel in anger as she was on the isle and that it was drifting away.

“You traitor,”

Miriel held Finwe who held her back, kissing her head and looking at the figure stuck on the other side.

“Your line will suffer; they will find themselves coming back to me and all their works will be filled with beauty, yet they will be scorned and hated. I swear it;”

* * *

Miriel and Finwe were married in Valinor and their love was pure and passionate; Miriel continued weaving, incorporating the learnings she gained in Arda Marred from the strange creature. While she was working, Finwe knelt beside her and held her.

“Ah my love, I have missed you; a day without you, would be death for me; I cannot take it, my love,” Finwe said, kissing Miriel’s hand as his eyes were full of passion and desire for Miriel who smiled and bent down to kiss Finwe in an open mouthed kiss.

Miriel pulled Finwe; they laughed as they headed to their bedroom to make love. Finwe held Miriel as he slept while she worked; she was confident that Finwe would never let her go. She pricked her thumb and blood came out of the wound. She licked her thumb and grabbed Finwe’s head to kiss him.

“Meldanya,” Finwe said, taking hold of Miriel’s hand as he licked her thumb.

Finwe then got out of bed to grab a dagger; he slashed his palm and blood came out of the wound. Miriel took his hand and licked it;

“Meldanya, you too,” Finwe said, his eyes were dark with desire as he looked at Miriel who took the dagger and slashed her palm.

Finwe and Miriel held hands and made love once more; when Miriel awoke, she saw Finwe bandage her hand;

“Sleep, my love;” Finwe said, smiling at her then kissing her.

“Finwe, Laurelin…tis too bright,” Miriel said, raising her hand to cover her eyes from the light of Laurelin. 

Finwe nodded and covered the windows with the curtains.

“I would do anything for you, my love. I would die for you…I would kill for you…anything for you, my love,” Finwe said, holding Miriel close.

“I know,” Miriel said, looking at Finwe who looked at her with utter adoration.

Finwe smiled and put on his clothes; he then went out as Miriel got up and stretched; she picked up the tapestry that was neatly placed on a chair. She smiled; that night, Miriel wore the gown that made Finwe see her and fall in love with her. They were surrounded by guests as it was Finwe’s begetting day. As Miriel approached him, Finwe shakily stood up then knelt down in front of Miriel.

“My queen, my most beloved,” Finwe cried out as he held Miriel’s hand; he bowed before her.

Miriel pulled Finwe up and kissed him; Finwe beamed when he and Miriel stopped staring at each other. While they were headed to the head of the table, Miriel saw Indis looking at her with pain in her eyes. She looked away when she noticed Miriel looking at her. Miriel looked at Finwe who caught where she was looking.

“You are the most beautiful in the whole of Aman, beloved; nothing and no one can compare to you,” Finwe said.

Miriel laughed;

“No need to speak such things, my love. You will have me tonight and forever more,” Miriel said.

Finwe stopped;

“Let this party be over and let us have the night to ourselves,” Finwe said.

“What would your guests say?” Miriel asked.

“I care not for them; I want you, Miriel.” Finwe said.

Miriel looked up at Finwe and saw his eyes darkening; Miriel was about to nod when they were approached by Aule.

“You have a beautiful gown, your majesty,” Aule said.

“Thank you, my lord,” Miriel said, bowing.

Miriel noticed Finwe was getting impatient; she put a hand on his elbow.

“My lord, we shall take our leave now,” Finwe bowed and pulled Miriel who nodded back at Aule; as they ran inside the castle, she was thinking about the look Aule gave her and knew that she should watch herself and her works from now on.

Miriel found herself weakening as time passed by and her belly grew; she knew that her fëa and hröa will not survive the birth of her Spirit of Fire. She knew that Finwe would be devastated; she made a promise to herself and Feanaro that she will stay with them even as she dies.

The fateful day arrived; Finwe was sobbing as Miriel would not awaken. Finwe was informed that Miriel’s fëa was now in the Halls of Mandos and that he was free to remarry. He returned to the castle to inform Feanor.

“Atto, amme is looking for you,” Feanor said.

“What are you talking about?” Finwe asked.

“Come and see,” Feanor said, pulling Finwe.

They entered Finwe’s study where a great tapestry hung behind his chair. He then saw Miriel standing in front of his chair.

“Miriel! My love!” Finwe knelt down, crying.

“Come and hold me, Finwe,” Miriel said.

“How? They said…”

“Did you forget that I live on through my work? Hold it and you can hold me close,” Miriel said.

Finwe stood up shakily as he held the tapestry; he then saw Miriel standing in front of him instead of the tapestry; in his hand was Miriel’s hair.

“Miriel…my love, you did not leave me,” Finwe cried as he held Miriel.

Feanor smiled and joined the embrace; when a maid entered, she paused, seeing the king embracing the tapestry as Feanor embraced his father. Feanor looked and saw the maid.

“You shall not speak of this,” He hissed;

“I shall not, your highness,” The maid bowed and left the room.

Miriel advised Finwe to marry Indis; however, Feanor hated the idea;

“Do not worry, my love. She is nothing but a doll that will be used when the time comes,” Miriel said.

“How?” Feanor asked.

“We both desire one thing and through that desire, she will give me and your father what we want most,” Miriel said.

However, Miriel grew angry as she found out Finwe and Indis have a child together; Finwe, who returned to the castle alone, looked everywhere for her. Feanor, who knew where Miriel was, looked down on his father.

“You let your lust win over you and you betrayed amme; why should I let you know where she is?” Feanor asked.

“They made me but I swear my son, I only love your amme; It was not love! I swear, my son. Please, let me talk to your amme,”

“So, you let your hröa win, Finwe?”

Finwe turned and saw Miriel; Feanor huffed and went away to work on something.

“Please Miriel, I would never betray you, my love. You are my most beloved; my body yearns only for you, my fëa is yours forever as we have promised; I am yours, only yours,” Finwe said, kneeling in front of Miriel.

“Oh my love; she made use of your weakness and with me being gone, I am sorry I doubted you, my love. It shall not happen again; you are mine and I am yours forever,” Miriel said.

“Yes, my love; I am yours,” Finwe whispered;

He let Miriel embrace him as he closed his eyes.

“I need you to do something for me, my love.” Miriel said.

“Anything,” Finwe said.

Miriel whispered in his ear; Finwe looked up at her and kissed her hand;

“I would do it for you,” Finwe said.

Indis was in the castle with Finwe; she saw Feanor looking down at her from the stairs. Indis looked at Finwe, wanting him to introduce the baby beside her to her older brother but Finwe did not; rather, he ran up to meet Feanor. Feanor smirked at her then looked away as he embraced Finwe who kissed his head.

That night, Findis was asleep in the next room as she and Finwe had a room to themselves. Finwe drew the curtains as he opened the cabinet and gave her a beautiful and familiar dress.

“My lord, are you sure?” Indis asked.

“Yes, it is yours now; as a symbol that you are the queen. Go on and change,” Finwe said.

Indis looked at the dress; she always wanted to try it on. It was the most beautiful dress she has ever laid eyes on and now, she was wearing it instead of Miriel who wore it before. She stepped out and Finwe looked at her; he looked at the dress and smiled;

“Beautiful,” He said.

Finwe started removing his clothes; he stood in front of Indis, naked except for the circlet on his head made by Feanor. Indis blushed;

“Close your eyes,” Finwe whispered;

Indis did as she was told; she closed her eyes and leaned forward. She felt Finwe’s lips on hers then all turned black.

Finwe kissed Indis then moved back immediately. He wiped his lips and saw Miriel standing in front of him. He cried as he held Miriel, kissing her passionately and without abandon. He chanted Miriel’s name as he made love with Miriel; when they were done, he did not want to release Miriel;

“Please stay,” He whispered;

“Yes,” Miriel said.

Indis awoke and saw Finwe sleeping humbly beside him.

“My lord?” She asked.

Finwe did not wake up; Indis held her lips and blushed; she was about to kiss Finwe when he awoke.

“What are you doing?” Finwe asked.

Indis opened her eyes and saw Finwe looking at her. He got out of bed and opened the curtains.

“What happened last night, my lord?” Indis asked.

Finwe looked back at her;

“We might have a child soon,” Finwe said.

Indis gasped; she could not recall what happened last night but she believed her husband as she saw him smiling happily. After a time, she knew that what Finwe said was true as a child grew in her belly.

Feanor was angry with what he heard;

“The child within her is not my brother,” Feanor said.

“He is, my love for I was the one who made love with your father, not her; I only used her body so that your father and I can feel one another. Please my son, be kind to him,” Miriel said.

“I will be kind to him, amme; anything for you.” Feanor said.

Miriel kissed Feanor’s head and held him close.

“He is here,” Miriel then said, looking at Feanor who nodded;

Feanor headed to where Indis was giving birth; he approached his father who smiled and held him close; When the midwife told them to enter, Finwe and Feanor saw Miriel looking at the baby being cleaned. The baby was cooing and reaching out to Miriel who laughed;

“He knows his amme,” Miriel said, kissing the baby’s head.

Finwe smiled in adoration; the baby was taken to Indis who opened her arms as Findis was placed beside her by her nurse;

“Let us name him Nolofinwe;” Miriel said, staring at the baby.

“Yes,” Finwe said.

“I am glad my lord,” Indis said.

Feanor sighed; he knew his father did not hear Indis’s question: whether he was happy. It was good that his answer was applicable to Indis’s question. Feanor smiled when he saw the baby reaching out to Miriel’s hands and cooing.

“I love you and I am sure your older brother will love you and protect you for as long as you are with me,” Miriel whispered, though Feanor heard.

Finwe cried; he took the baby in his arms;

“Nolofinwe…little Nolofinwe,” Finwe said, kissing the baby’s head.

Miriel followed Finwe and held him as she too, held Nolofinwe’s head. Finwe and Miriel nodded at Feanor who joined them and looked at Nolofinwe with a smile.

Finwe was embracing Miriel as they finished making love; Indis was asleep beside him without the dress on as Finwe took it off her after Miriel requested it of him. He held the dress close to him as Miriel manifested herself. She seemed to have more color every time she manifested through her dress.

“I hope it is a girl, this time,” Miriel whispered;

“Anything you want, my love,” Finwe whispered;

Miriel snuggled in Finwe’s arms and kissed Finwe who kissed her back.

“Go to sleep, my love,” Miriel said.

“I want to see you;” Finwe said.

Miriel held Finwe’s cheek; they were staring at each other until Finwe’s eyes glazed over. Miriel sighed then looked at the doorway.

“You are here again, Namo,” Miriel said, seeing the Lord of the halls of Mandos.

“You should not be here,”

“Are you not tired of trying to get me to follow you? You already tried once before and it did not work; try as you might, you will fail. Begone,” Miriel waved her hand snuggled in Finwe’s embrace.

“I will not fail,” Namo approached the bed and grabbed Miriel but he moved back.

“It cannot be,”

“My fëa has a hröa; why can you not understand that and I thought you are all-powerful? Begone,”

“You should be punished for this taint,” Namo said.

“Taint? I am here because my husband and my sons cannot let me go; they cannot let me go because they love me. Begone; you can do nothing to me,” Miriel said.

“This is not over,” Namo said, leaving.

Miriel took deep breaths; she was comforted when she felt Finwe hold her closer;

Findis watched as Feanor played with Nolofinwe and Irime; she was having her lessons while Feanor gave Nolofinwe and Irime some trinkets to play with.

“Come, let us go inside,” Feanor said, taking Nolofinwe’s and Irime’s hands.

Indis smiled when she saw Feanor playing with Nolofinwe and Irime. She however, frowned when she heard Nolofinwe call for amme. She entered the room and saw Nolofinwe looking at the trinkets.

“What are you doing here?” Feanor asked, looking at Indis angrily.

“Nolo, why did you call me? Is something the matter?” Indis asked as she ignored Feanor.

“I did not call you though…did I?” Nolofinwe asked.

“No, you did not,” Irime said, raising the jewel Feanor gave her.

“You can leave now,” Feanor said.

Indis left the room and asked a servant to watch the two younger ones with Feanor and to report to her what they were doing.

“She is gone,” Feanor said.

“Amme, do I look beautiful?” Irime asked, showing her necklace to Miriel who smiled;

“Yes, my lovely daughter, you are the most beautiful daughter one could ever ask for,” Miriel said, kissing Irime’s nose.

“And you are the most beautiful mother in the whole of Aman,” Irime said, embracing Miriel.

Nolofinwe laughed and joined the embrace;

“Toron, join us,” Nolofinwe said.

Feanor smiled at them and embraced them.

“Atar would be jealous seeing us like this,” Nolofinwe said.

Miriel laughed and kissed Nolofinwe’s head;

“Your atar is busy with work, let us leave him be,” Miriel said.

When Indis asked the servant for news, he was not able to answer;

“I could not hear anything from their room, your majesty,”

Indis looked at Nolofinwe and Irime worriedly as they chatted happily with Feanor.

Feanor looked at his mother as Nolofinwe and Irime were sleeping on his bed.

“You are troubled, my son,” Miriel said from the bed as she was lying down between his two siblings.

“I am unsure whether I should take the apprenticeship with Master Mahtan,” Feanor said.

Miriel knew of Mahtan’s offer to Feanor;

“I am proud that your work is acknowledged; I believe that you should always gain knowledge; therefore, I think that you should take this apprenticeship,” Miriel said.

“But if I take it, it would lead me far from you,” Feanor said.

Miriel smiled;

“Come here, my love;”

Feanor joined his siblings on the bed; Miriel embraced him.

“I will always be with you. I will find a way,” Miriel said, kissing Feanor’s head.

“Thank you amme,” Feanor said.

Finwe was talking with Miriel regarding Feanor’s apprenticeship with Mahtan. He did not know that while talking with Miriel, Indis was hiding behind the door, listening in.

“Fine, my love; I will do as you ask. I love you,” Indis peeked inside and saw Finwe caressing the tapestry behind his chair and kissing it.

Indis covered her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. She ran off;

The next day, Indis informed Finwe that she will be in Valmar to visit her relatives;

“You will miss Feanor then; he will leave for his apprenticeship,” Finwe said.

“She will not be missed,” Feanor muttered but Indis heard him.

Feanor saw Nolofinwe frowning;

“Why can I not join you, toron?” Nolofinwe asked.

“You are far too young and atar and Irime need you here,” Feanor said.

Nolofinwe looked down;

“You will watch over them for me, Nolo. I trust you,” Feanor said.

Nolofinwe nodded determinedly;

“Anything for you, toron,” Nolofinwe said, smiling.

He seemed to look somewhere as his smile grew wider; he then ate happily.

Finwe saw Indis and Findis leave for Valmar as Feanor was packing with Nolofinwe and Irime’s help. Finwe smiled as he looked at his children; Miriel held his arm.

“It is time, my love,” Miriel said.

Finwe nodded; he opened the chest he carried with him and handed Feanor the cloak found inside.

“My son, it is time that I give you this. Your amme made this for me and it has been with me ever since I first journeyed here,” Finwe said.

“How come Naro has it?” Irime asked, pouting.

“Because, my dear, he will be gone for a long time and you know how he likes his adventures; this cloak will remind him of us and I get to stay with him. You already have my tapestries in the castle and when you leave, you can also take my tapestries with you in your new home,” Miriel said.

“I will miss you, toron…can I have amme’s tapestry and place it in my room?” Irime asked as she embraced Feanor who rolled his eyes as he embraced her back.

“All right; you can have the other one too, Nolo,” Feanor said.

“Thank you, toron,” Nolofinwe said, joining the embrace.

“Ow! You are squeezing me!” Irime exclaimed.

“Atar and Amme joined! He is the one squeezing me!” Nolofinwe exclaimed.

Finwe and Miriel chuckled and let go as the three continued packing.

Finwe accompanied Feanor to Mahtan’s household as he moved his meetings; Nolofinwe and Irime wanted to come with them but Feanor told them to accompany Miriel while they were gone.

Indis and Findis returned from Valmar; they found out from the Valar that Finwe must have been talking to Miriel and that she was out of the halls and staying in the castle due to her tapestries.

‘You need to remove them so she will live in peace,’

Indis ordered the servants to remove the tapestries around the castle;

“Your majesty, King Finwe would not…”

“It is by the order of the Valar; the tapestries are to be removed and burned,” Indis ordered.

The servants removed the tapestries;

“What is going on?” Nolofinwe asked.

“It is for your own good,” Findis said, holding Nolofinwe back.

“That is all we can find, your highness,” The lead servant said.

“Burn them,” Indis said.

Nolofinwe and Irime tried to stop the flames but were held back; they fainted and when they woke up, they could not remember what happened.

When Finwe returned and found out what Indis had done, he slapped her; Indis was shocked when Finwe slapped her;

“You dare destroy my beloved’s work?!” Finwe asked angrily.

“It is for your own good as well as hers! The Valar said she cannot stay here. She must stay in the halls,” Indis said.

“Do not speak to me,” Finwe growled as he pushed Indis out of their room. He heard Indis crying and calling for him but he ignored her cries.

Finwe opened Indis’s cabinet and found Miriel’s dress;

“Miriel, my love? Please, come back to me,” Finwe whispered.

“I am weak, my love.” Finwe heard Miriel’s voice.

“What can I do? I want to see you and hold you in my arms, my love. Please; I will do anything,” Finwe cried;

“I cannot…I need to take care of Feanaro; please, take care of Nolo and Irime,” Miriel said.

“I will, I promise; I am sorry that other nis b-burned…did such a horrendous act,” Finwe said.

“It matters not; it matters not,” Miriel said.

Finwe kept the dress; he went out when he can no longer hear Indis’s cries. He saw that no one was in the halls. He entered his study and placed Miriel’s dress in a secret place made by Feanor who kept some things in his study. Finwe then sat on his chair and fell asleep.

Feanor returned to the castle and saw it void of the tapestries. He asked Nolofinwe and Irime about Miriel.

“Your amme? Why are you asking us?” Nolofinwe asked, glaring at Feanor who looked shocked.

Feanor approached Finwe in his study and saw his father’s eyes empty of emotion.

“Atto,” Feanor approached Finwe and embraced him.

Finwe cried;

“That witch burned your amme’s works! I could not see your amme! I can only hear her voice and I…I want to see her!” Finwe exclaimed as he sobbed.

“I know, atto,” Feanor said, kissing Finwe’s head.

“I will never forgive her but your amme says to forgive her but I do not want to,” Finwe said.

Feanor looked at Finwe sadly;

“There is nothing that keeps me here, atto. Do whatever amme asks you; I too, will do as she asks,” Feanor said.

Finwe nodded; he kissed Feanor’s head; he watched Feanor leave, vowing that he too, will follow him soon.

Indis entered her room with Finwe;

“My lord…”

“I want to have another child; Feanor and the others are grown now,” Finwe said.

Indis reached for Finwe’s hand tentatively.

“I would like that too,” She said.

Finwe smiled at her but it seemed cold.

When they coupled that night, Indis felt pain in her body; she cried as Finwe finished and when Finwe pushed her away. He heaved a sigh as he put on his clothes.

“I have work to do,” Finwe said.

Indis cried herself to sleep.

A year later, Indis gave birth to a son with golden hair; he looked too much like his mother, Indis that the Noldor gossiped that Finwe did not have a hint of himself in the boy. Finwe, who wanted to leave the castle and be with Feanor who started making different works that got more beautiful as time passed by, could tell that Miriel’s fears are coming true.

“My love, our children want to return,” Miriel said as Finwe was in his study as he was always there.

“I know, my love. I would do everything in my power to rein them in,” Finwe said.

“No; I think it is time that Feanor knows about what happened before,” Miriel said.

“Are you sure, my love?” Finwe asked.

“Yes…please tell Nolo and Irime that their brother would need them,” Miriel said.

“Of course; my children should support one another,” Finwe said.

However, Melkor’s arrival put a damper in their plans.

“Do you know why my works are beautiful, my son?” Miriel asked as Feanor was sleeping with his sons in the forest.

“No, amme; why?” Feanor asked.

“Beauty comes at a heavy price; in my case, I put a sliver of my fëa in my work; that is the secret,” Miriel said.

“How?” Feanor asked, sitting up to look at Miriel who smiled;

A few months later, Feanor showcased the silmarils that were the most beautiful jewels in Aman. Melkor wanted to get his hands on them but Feanor did not want them to be in his hands. When Feanor threatened Nolofinwe with his sword, he was ashamed as he went home and his parents – Miriel and Finwe who followed him to exile, looked at him with disappointment. Finwe then brought Feanor aside;

“I feel a change in you…you did what your amme did too, did you not?” Finwe asked.

“I did,” Feanor said truthfully.

“You put your fëa in the silmarils…that is why you have turned manipulative and angry,” Finwe said.

“I am not!” Feanor exclaimed.

“Whenever your amme puts a piece of her fëa in her work, she too becomes manipulative; but whatever her faults, I love her with my whole being;” Finwe said.

“She loves you too,” Feanor said.

“I know…my son, when you made the silmarils, you made your children as targets…I know you want to return to Arda but the reason is because of a strange figure who taught your amme on how to put a sliver of their fëa in her works to make it beautiful,” Finwe said.

“What do you mean target? What strange figure?” Feanor asked.

Finwe told Feanor the story of Miriel and the strange figure;

“I will never let my children be in harm’s way; I am sure amme will protect us…I will protect my sons,” Feanor said.

Finwe kissed Feanor’s head. The next day, Feanor was called to the Mahanaxar and Finwe was killed. Feanor made the Oath and forgot about his atar’s story of the strange figure as he swore revenge.

* * *

The strange figure approached the large figure; he knelt down.

“Master, let me help you; those jewels on your head, I know how they came to be; I taught their mother and I can see her influence,” The strange figure said.

“Curuthwin, Curuthwin, it has been a long time; I did not think you would choose to follow me here,”

“I did not; I wanted to be left alone but Miriel Therinde and her line has done me a disservice,” The strange figure said.

“You learned nothing from the past; though, I think there is use for you,” Melkor said.

Feanor was ambushed by the balrogs; he did not even notice them as they were surrounded by darkness; he knew that he was about to die as he was surrounded by his sons. He made them swear the Oath once more as he burst into flames;

Maedhros inherited the great cloak his grandfather gave to his father. When he wore the cloak, he saw his grandmother who advised him not to parley with Melkor.

“It is a trap, grandson! Please, listen to me,”

“You brought this on us, grandmother,” Maedhros said, removing the cloak around him.

He could see the hurt in Miriel’s eyes as he ignored her.

“I am making things right,” Miriel said.

“You should have thought of that before manipulating everyone around you,” Maedhros said.

Maedhros approached her and held her cheek;

“I do love you, grandmother;” Maedhros left to parley with Morgoth.

Maedhros felt arms hold him and lessen the pain in his dangling arm. He opened his eyes and could not believe what he was seeing;

“I am sorry this is all I can do, my son,” 

“Is this your trick, Morgoth? I will not fall for it,” Maedhros said.

“It is not a trick, my son…you will be saved,”

Maedhros let this fake Feanor hold him though he did not trust him.

One day, Feanor heard Morgoth get angry at someone; Feanor saw a strange figure in front of Morgoth.

“Curuthwin, he is not yours.”

“You promised that I will have Miriel’s greatest treasure; I want Maedhros Feanorian;”

“Let me toy with him longer and you can have him,”

“I want him unspoiled,” Curuthwin said.

Morgoth growled;

“Do you want to die? You will have him in whatever way he is when I am done with him,” Morgoth said.

Curuthwin bit his tongue and bowed; meanwhile, Feanor bided his time, silent and observing. A few days later, Curuthwin angrily left Morgoth’s side after finding out that Maedhros escaped; Feanor was grateful as he laid low, hoping for a chance to be with his sons.

Maedhros held the silmaril in his hand and saw Feanor in front of him.

“Atto?” Maedhros asked.

Feanor smiled at Maedhros and kissed his head;

“I do not want to do this anymore,” Maedhros whispered;

“I know, my son. I am sorry,”

“It is not your fault; it was my decision…my decisions got everyone killed,” Maedhros said.

“Not everyone; your sons are safe; amme is watching over them.” Feanor said.

“I am tired,” Maedhros said, leaning against Feanor’s embrace.

“I will hold you,” Feanor said, wrapping Maedhros in his arms.

Maedhros fell in the lava with Feanor embracing him; Feanor made sure his son would not feel any pain as he perished; Feanor then reappeared beside Maglor who was staring at the spot where Maedhros fell. Maglor then stood up and walked towards the sea. Maglor stared and was about to throw the silmaril but Feanor stopped him.

“No, my son; not yet,” Feanor said.

Maglor looked at Feanor with empty eyes. Maglor then cried as he felt Feanor embrace him.

“I will keep you safe; we need to keep your sons safe,” Feanor whispered;

“My sons?” Maglor asked.

“Yes; Elrond and Elros,” Feanor said.

Maglor looked at Feanor and the silmaril;

“How come you did not burn?” Maglor asked as his hand was curled around the silmaril.

“There is nothing purer that my fëa,” Feanor said.

Maglor cried at his father’s statement; he wanted to laugh but the absurdity of everything that happened made Maglor cry. Feanor held Maglor’s face; Maglor closed his eyes and leaned in his touch; Maglor placed the silmaril in the secret pocket of the cloak. He then walked around the shore with only Feanor for company. Maglor did not know that as he was walking around the shore, Feanor kept him safe from everyone else. Feanor held Maglor’s hand and thought of how to get Maglor back to his children.

* * *

Curuthwin laid low while the War of Wrath was happening; he found a new friend while he was hiding: a maia like him named Mairon. They spent time together where Curuthwin found out about the House of Miriel dying out, with only Celebrimbor surviving.

‘They cannot die; not until I have gained my treasure,’ Curuthwin thought.

Curuthwin found Mairon’s companionship as pleasant; Curuthwin taught him about making things of beauty and his history with Miriel. One day, when Curuthwin went to their hiding place, he could not find Mairon.

“Mairon?”

Curuthwin left their hiding place; he found Mairon who became Sauron, forging a ring. Curuthwin angrily left Sauron after he asked Curuthwin to join him.

‘ _Remember, Tyelpe; if you want your crafts to be beautiful, you should place your fëa in it,’_

Celebrimbor remembered what his father used to say; he did not think that his father meant it literally as he found out as he worked on the rings with Annatar that his father meant it literally. Celebrimbor did not regret putting his fëa in the three rings; he knew it needed to be done so that he can warn those who wear them about Sauron; however, only Elrond wanted to see him. The first time Celebrimbor showed himself to Elrond, Elrond cried and kept apologizing.

“You did not fail me,” Celebrimbor said.

Elrond jumped when he felt Celebrimbor’s embrace; Elrond then frowned; Elrond then entered his study where a cloak was hanging by the door. Celebrimbor was familiar with the cloak as it was his uncle’s cloak and was worn by Feanor. Celebrimbor also knew the secret behind it as everyone in the family knew.

“Great-grandmother,” Celebrimbor said.

Miriel appeared and embraced Celebrimbor; they looked at each other, not expecting that they were able to touch one another.

“It might be because of Elrond’s maia blood,” Celebrimbor said.

Miriel did not speak as she stared at Celebrimbor;

“You look like your grandfather,” Miriel said.

Celebrimbor smiled;

“I think I will stay in Vilya rather than Nenya or Narya then,” Celebrimbor said.

“Yes; stay with me,” Elrond said, holding Celebrimbor’s hand.

When Feanor, who listened for news about Elrond and Celebrimbor found out that Elrond had twins (he heard this from Earendil who was watching Elrond), he pulled Maglor to leave the shore towards Rivendell, knowing that it was a matter of time before Curuthwin finds Elrond and his children: the first great-great grandchildren of Miriel and therefore, Miriel’s treasure;

“Elrond, hurry,” Celebrimbor said.

Elrond ran and saw Maglor lying near the borders of Rivendell. Elrond was crying as he took Maglor to the infirmary. He healed him and stayed beside him, waiting for him to wake up until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

Elrond turned and saw Feanor;

“He is fading, grandson,” Feanor said.

“No; he cannot leave! He just arrived,” Elrond said.

Feanor embraced Elrond; Elrond felt three sets of arms hold him tightly; he let their embrace comfort him.

Celebrian saw a figure watching over Elladan and Elrohir; the figure was singing to them as they cried.

“Who are you?” Celebrian asked.

Celebrian gasped and was about to attack the figure who appeared in front of her and headbutted her. She fell to the floor; Curuthwin stepped in front of Celebrian when…

“STOP!”

Curuthwin looked up and saw Miriel with Celebrimbor and Feanor standing in front of Elrond who held Celebrian. Celebrimbor and Miriel moved in front of the twins who were crying as Feanor stood in front of Elrond protectively.

“I am taking what was promised,” Curuthwin said.

“Release them; you swore that if I know your name, you will leave us alone,” Miriel said.

“This is not your most beloved treasure; if you know my name, I will leave you alone,” Curuthwin said, looking at Elrond who was holding an already awake and trembling Celebrian.

Elrond stood up and approached Curuthwin; Elrond saw Feanor nod at him.

“If I tell you your name, you will leave us,” Elrond said.

“I am getting impatient,” Curuthwin said.

“Curuthwin; Curuthwin is your name;” Elrond said.

Curuthwin’s smile vanished from his face; he looked at Elrond angrily and screamed in his face. The ground shook and the lights dimmed when Curuthwin screamed; Miriel and Celebrimbor held the twins tightly as Feanor covered Celebrian’s head; Curuthwin vanished and Elrond fell;

“Elrond!” He heard Celebrian exclaim as he fainted.

Elrond awoke and felt hands hold his; he thought it was Celebrian but when he opened his eyes, he saw Miriel hold his left hand as Celebrimbor held his other hand.

“What happened?” Elrond asked.

“You fainted,” Miriel said.

Elrond looked up and saw Celebrian carrying the twins; Celebrian beamed and handed the twins to Elrond who held them close.

“El, grandfather wants you to go to the infirmary;” Celebrimbor said.

Elrond gulped and stood up to go to the infirmary; he was followed by Celebrian who carried Elrohir as Elrond carried Elladan. He saw Feanor seated beside Maglor who was awake but his eyes were unseeing;

“Atto,” Elrond cried, placing Elladan beside Maglor as he embraced Maglor.

“Elrond?” Maglor asked in a hoarse voice.

“Yes,” Elrond said.

Maglor smiled as he pulled Elrond and kissed his cheek.

“Atto; please do not leave,” Elrond whispered;

“I am tired, my son,” Maglor said.

“But…you have not seen my children and…please atto, there are plenty of things I want to show you,” Elrond said.

“Children?” Maglor asked.

Elrond introduced Elladan and Elrohir to Maglor as well as Celebrian.

“I am so proud of you, my son. I am content to know that you are happy,”

“I will be happier if you are with me,” Elrond said, holding Maglor’s hand.

Maglor used his other hand to take something from his pocket. Elrond gasped when he saw the silmaril.

“Pretty…” Elladan said.

Maglor motioned for Elrond to come closer;

“It is yours now, my son. I love you,” Maglor whispered as he kissed Elrond’s head.

Feanor cried as he was embraced by Miriel and Celebrimbor while Elrond cried as he was held by Celebrian and the twins.

When Elrond burned Maglor’s body as the way of the Noldor, he asked the three fëar with him whether they would stay or leave.

“I will stay with you,” Celebrimbor said.

“It is not yet time for me to leave,” Feanor said.

They looked at Miriel who smiled;

“I think it is time for me to leave and be with your atto and siblings,” Miriel said.

Feanor nodded in understanding. He kissed Miriel’s head and Celebrimbor embraced her as well as Elrond.

Elrond removed the cloak and burned it together with Maglor’s body. He could see Miriel slowly turn to ashes scattered in the wind.

Miriel found herself in a forest; she walked around but found herself coming back to that one spot of the forest; she sighed and sat down on a rock, picking up the work she dropped when she stood up. She saw that it was a familiar dress;

“My love?”

Miriel turned and saw Finwe appear from behind the trees; she smiled and ran towards him. Finwe caught her in his arms as he twirled her around and kissed her.

“AMME!”

Miriel saw two running figures behind Finwe; Miriel laughed as she was embraced by Nolofinwe and Irime. Suddenly, Feanor’s sons and some of Nolofinwe’s descendants appeared around them. They laughed together as they ran around.

“I brought your treasures; are you happy?”

“I am, thank you,” Namo said, placing a figurine of Miriel on top of a shelf beside a figurine of Finwe.

Namo approached a desk that held two figurines;

“Someday, you will be complete,”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you see Finwe seem like Gomez Addams, I based some elements of Finwe with him.
> 
> They slash their palm and hold hands so they are like exchanging blood or make a promise;
> 
> This is a trial-and-error story for me; I wanted to try out whether I can write something like this.


End file.
